History of Detention
by Just Crucio It
Summary: Just a regular History of Magic class. The boys are bored and Remus decides to take initiative in entertaining himself. it just doesn't go the way he'd like.


**So, I have no idea where this came from. It was supposed to be a whole bunch of other things but somehow became this. It takes place sometime during their 5****th**** year, before the whole O.W.L spat. I don't how this is. It's my first attempt at Harry Potter or the Marauders, so I don't know if it's any good. Review and tell me how it was. Be honest, I'd really like to know how it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They are all J.K's and I don't want to profit from them.**

**()**

Dull. That was the only word Remus could use to describe History of Magic, completely and utterly dull. He'd tried falling asleep, but he wasn't really tired. Then he'd made a little crane out of his scratch parchment and set it to flying around the room, but it had hit Emilee Peterson's head and she had picked it up and, after sending a glare Remus' way, crushed it beneath her fingertips. So now he was staring at his fingernails, thinking up plausible ways to kill a ghost.

So, maybe he was supposed to be the smart one, the one who listened to all the professors and get O's on all his assignments, and never let his friends distract him during lessons, but really, you'd have to be completely dull and mad to be able to pay attention to Boring Binns, let alone learn anything from him.

And that's when it hit him. He was a marauder; he could find a way to entertain himself. In fact, he already had the perfect idea.

Quickly, he turned to the boy next to him, who was busy doodling in his History of Magic text book. "Hey, Prongs, do you happen to have the Rainbow Powder with you? We need to use it now."

"Of course I do. But, Moony, I thought we were going to use it during dinner tonight. What's the urgency?"

"We've got plenty of powder; we could still do it at dinner. But there's still 45 minutes left of this and I don't think I'll be able to stand it any longer."

James' face broke into a grin. "Of course Moony, anything for you." He ripped the page he was doodling on out of his book, scribbled something on it, then folded it up quickly and threw it at a boy a few desks in front of him who looked at quickly, showed it to the boy next to him, then turned around and gave a quick smile and a thumbs up.

"Padfoot and Wormtail are in. You know what you've got to do, right." Remus gave a quick nod and James help up his thumb to the boys in front.

Sirius shot his hand up in the air and called out, "Professor! Professor!"

"Yes, yes. What is it boy? You are interrupting my lesson." Professor Binns had stopped his lecture and now turned towards Sirius.

"Well, you see, I can't find what you're talking about in the book. You see, I like to follow along and I'd like you to help me find it."

"Mr. Black, I'm in the middle of teaching. I will not stop just so you can find a page in your book."

Sirius had started to reply but Remus didn't hear what he said because at that moment the girl sitting directly behind them leaned forward in between them. "Remus, James, what are you guys up to? Sirius definitely doesn't follow along with Professor Binns, he doesn't even have his text book open."

James put on his most charming smile and turned to face the new comer. "Lily dearest, why do you think we're always up to something? Sirius is clearly just trying to look smart to impress that pretty little Ravenclaw next to him. Don't you know Sirius at all?"

"James, telling the professor he's following along with the lesson doesn't make him look smart, and it won't impress any girl."

"Lily, Lily, Lily. Why don't you just admit that the only reason you're bringing this up is because you just like the excuse to talk to me."

Remus rolled his eyes and turned back to the front. That was just like James. Turning a prank into a reason to flirt with Lily. Sometimes Remus wished that they'd just hurry up and go out so that he didn't have to deal with a mopey James always trying to convince Lily she was in love with him.

He turned his attention to what was happening up front and noticed that Sirius had gotten Binns to come check out his book. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Peter push his hand through the professor's middle, making it look like he'd slipped out of his chair. The ghost had noticed and turned to Peter to chew him out for being so clumsy.

Suddenly Remus remembered what was supposed to happen. That was close, they almost missed it. Remus elbowed James hard in the side. "Ow! Mooney! What was that for?"

"Prongs, they've got the powder in place. Now if you are done bothering Lily, do the spell before we miss it." James swore under his breath then pulled out his wand and mumbled a quick spell.

Lily's eyes widen in realization. "I knew you were up to something! What did Peter slip into Binns'? Remus, you should know better than to be a part of a prank! You're a prefect!"

Remus rolled his eyes yet again. "Lily, stop being such a wet blanket. You know you hate this class just as much as I do. Now sit back and enjoy the show."

Professor Binns had gone back to his lecture and was explaining to them all about a time when goblins and giants had tried to breed when suddenly he started to change color. From, blue to pink to yellow his transparent self-changed causing many of the students to burst out in giggles.

It took the ghost a second to notice what was going on, but when he did, he just about exploded. "Who did this? Who did this/ Detention, whoever you are! Detention! Fess up, who was it?"

A hand was raised from the back of the room, and every eye turned to Lily, who had calmly started to speak. "It was the Marauders, Professor. I heard Remus and James talking about it."

'Of course it was. I should have known. 15 points from Gryffindor, each! And go to the Headmasters office now! All four of you! And no complaints!" He added as an afterthought, because each of the boys had started to protest.

The boys in question all stood up at once and started towards the door. James turned to Lily before they left. "Why'd you tattle? That's not very sportsman llike."

Lily smirked at him. "For turning Sev's book into a skunk the other day. And because I'm prefect. No move long before you make us lose any more points."

James muttered something about 'stupid gingers' and 'always so stuck up' before joining his friends at the door.

They'd made it half way down the hall when Sirius slapped Remus on the back. Well, on the bright side, at least we don't have to be in History of Magic anymore"


End file.
